The Little Mer-Girl - Part 11 - Nina's Hidden Treasure
(At the throne room, Odin looks right at the sea flower Nina had given him, while waiting for Gill to show up.) *Odin: (chuckling a bit) "Let's see now. oh, who could the lucky young boy be?" (He looks right up and sees Gill at the entrance.) *Odin: (clears throat) "Come in, Gill." *Gill: (inhales deeply) "I shouldn't overreact. I should remain calm." (Gill swims right over to Odin.) *Gill: (high-pitched voice) "Yes. (clears throat) yes, Your Highness?" *Odin: "Now, Gill, I'm concerned about Nina. have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" *Gill: "Peculiar?" *Odin: "You know, moping about, daydreaming. singing to herself. you haven't noticed, right?" *Gill: "Oh, well, I-" *Odin: "Gill?" *Gill: "Huh, what?" *Odin: "I know you been keeping something from me." *Gill: (gulps nervously) Keeping something? *Odin: "About Nina?" *Gill: (in a nervous voice) "Nina?" *Odin: (points his trident right toward Gill, speaks in a cold tone of voice) "In love?" *Gill: (frantically) "I tried to stop her, kind sir! she just wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from humans! they're super bad, they're terrible and horrible, they're-" *Odin: (shocked) "Humans?!? what about humans?!?" *Gill: "Humans? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about humans?" (Odin pulls Gill right over to him.) (Fade to Nina opening the entrance to her grotto. SpongeBob walks right in, and she follows him around.) *Nina: "SpongeBob, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" *SpongeBob: "You'll see. (chuckles a bit) it's a surprise." (When they're all the way in the grotto, Nina gasps in excitement when she sees the life size stone statue of Miguel from before.) *Nina: "Oh, SpongeBob. (she snuggles up with him and the 2 of them spin around in excitement.) SpongeBob, you're the greatest. (She swims around right over to the life size stone statue.) it looks just like him. it's even got his eyes. (she chuckles a bit.) why, Miguel, run away with you? (she chuckles a bit again.) oh. this is all so...so sudden." (She continues chuckling a bit just as she spins around. but then she stops short and gasps in shock and horror when she sees Odin in the shadowed entrance with an intent look on his face just as he's holding his trident.) *Nina: "Odin!" (Gill's right behind Odin with his head hung in guilt. SpongeBob gets terrified, walks away, and hides right behind a treasure chest. He peeks right out from behind.) * Odin: (in the dark, coldly) "I consider myself a reasonable mer-king. (he emerges right from the shadows and right into the light) I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." *Nina: "But, Odin, I-" *Odin: "Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" *Nina: "Odin, I had to." *Odin: "Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden! Nina, you know that! everybody knows that!" *Nina: "He would've passed away!" *Odin: "1 less human to worry about!" *Nina: "You don't even know him!" *Odin: "Know him? I don't have to know him. they're all the same! spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling of-" *Nina: "Odin, I really love him!" (she gasps in shock and horror.) (Gill looks shocked and horrified.) *Odin: (shocked and horrified) "No way! (angrily) have you lost your senses completely? he's a human, you're a mer-girl!" *Nina: "I don't care!" *Odin: "So help me, Nina, I'm gonna get through to you! (he wields his trident.) and if this is the only way, (coldly) so be it!" (Odin's trident glows brightly, and he begins destroying the human stuff with it. Gill cringes and swims around for cover.) *Nina: "Odin! no! No, please! Odin, stop! Odin, stop it!" (Odin looks right at the life size stone statue of Miguel.) *Nina: "Odin! nooooooooo!" (But it's too late! Odin blasts the life size stone statue, and it crumbles right into a pile of rubble.) (Nina looks right down at the rubble from the life size stone statue. her shock of horror turns to depression and sorrow and she begins sobbing silently with her face in her arms and she lies face down on the sea rock. Odin's anger turns to guilt. he swims off depressingly, feeling ashamed of himself. Gill swims right over to Nina.) * Gill: "Nina, I-" * Nina: (in tear drops) "Just get outta here." (Gill sighs depressingly and walks right off. SpongeBob stays right behind for 1 single minute, feeling terribly sorry for Nina and follows Gill around.) (Suddenly Nero and Brutus appear in the grotto.) *Nero: "Poor Nina." *Brutus: "Poor dear sweet Nina." *Nero: "She's got a super serious problem." *Brutus: "If only there was something we could do." *Nero: "But there is something." *Nina: (stops sobbing a bit) "Who...who are you?" *Brutus: "Don't be terrified." *Nero: "We represent somebody who can help you out," *Brutus: "Somebody who could make all of your dreams and life come true," *Nero: "Just imagine," *Brutus: "you and your 1 true love," *Nero and Brutus: "Together as always." *Nina: "I just don't understand." *Brutus: "Yzma's got wonderful powers. *Nina: "The sea witch? why, that's-I couldn't possibly-no way! go away! leave me alone!" *Nero: "Suit yourself." *Brutus: "It was just a suggestion." (He kicks the life size stone statue's broken face towards Nina right before he and Nero leave the grotto.) (Nina picks up the face and looks right at it. Then she changes her mind.) *Nina: "Wait, you guys." *Nero and Brutus: "Yes?" (Cut to SpongeBob and Gill right outside the grotto.) *SpongeBob: (sniffs depressingly) "Poor Nina." *Gill: "I didn't mean to tell Odin, it was an accident." (He notices that Nina's swimming with Nero and Brutus.) "Nina, where are you going? (he swims right up in front of her.) Nina, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" *Nina: "I'm gonna see Yzma." *Gill: (gasps in shock horror and tugs right onto her tail-fin) "Nina, no! no, she's a devil, she's a terrifying creature! she'll-" *Nina: "Why don't you go tell Odin? you're good at that." (she flicks the sea urchins right off her tail-fin.) *Gill: "But...but I... (determined) Come on." (He and SpongeBob follow Nina and the 2 gator brothers around.) Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts